GAZING INTO THE DARKNESS
by Creativity at its best
Summary: Sequel to I FINALLY FOUND MY VOICE. A Diabloik lovers and Blood Lad crossover. Yui knew all too well about gazing into the darkness, so much so she was nearly consumed by it. In her new life, she was granted a rare opportunity to view vampires from a different prospective, but as fate would have it the darkness that was once defeated appears once more...
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY THAT CHAPTER ONE IS SO SHORT, PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(YUKI'S P.O.V)**

As I stared at my reflection into the small pond that was next to me. I couldn't help but think how grateful I was. My fate had taken a dark turn, so dark that I wasn't sure about my survival at times. That was in the past now, and I had a wonderful future ahead of me.

For starters, today was my engagement party that was held by one of Staz's close friend Bell Hydra who lived in one of the seven wonders of the underworld. "A penny for your thoughts the future ?," Braz Staz's bigger brother interrupted my thoughts.

"Where do I begin," I gave him a small smile. "I hope one of them is about becoming a vampire," Braz stated as he stared at me intensly. The old me would've been disgusted to the core, while my stomach did flipflops. The new me however felt very differently about vampires and the prospect of becoming one.

Ever since I came to the underworld with Staz, I had the opportunity to meet other vampires a long with the rest of Staz's remaining family. Much to my surprise they were one of the most kind hearted creatures I had ever met. They protected their territory fiercely, yet they were fair and had compassion for all. When Staz was around his own kind I saw how I saw how ecstatic he was, and what his vampire family meant to him.

Suddenly I wasn't afraid of being around vampires anymore, (granted the good ones) instead I was fascinated with them. Eventually that fascination turned to admiration and respect, which lead me to make a decision. **"I'm ready." **I stood up and said to Braz with conviction. "I'm ready to be turned."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(STAZ'S P.O.V)**

Heads Hydra (Bell's father) transported his family and I along my sister ,Zero and myself to another part of Hydra where my brother Braz and Yui were. It came as a surprise to my brother and my sister Liz, that I choosen to keep our engagement party at Hydra, rather than my family home. Hydra was one of Yui's favourite places to come visit ever since she met Bell.

Hydra was located on the dimensional highway, and one of the seven wonders of the underworld. For our engagement party, instead of having hundreds of guest, and government officials, Yui and I decided to keep it small with only family and close friends, which wasn't the norm in our family, since a big celebration usually followed suit.

However I had to set aside what I wanted, and think of Yui. Considering her past with the Sakamaki brothers, she had adapted well to the underworld way of life. I had kept her away from the dark side of the underworld for the most part, like my involvement as leader over a territory that had to remain a secret, and shielding her from encountering dangerous villians. I never wanted to see Yui hurt again the way she was with the Sakamaki brothers.

I remember when she and I spent our first night together, and I saw her naked for the first time. Her neck and shoulders were decorated with bite marks. They had drank her blood so often, that her bite marks weren't given a chance to heal. Thankfully the underworld had special potions to heal wounds like this, but it didn't stop me from getting angry.

I was so angry that I had decided at that very moment that I would immediately go to the human world, and beat the shit out of Ayato Sakamaki. If it wasn't for Yui begging me to let this go, and not to go after him that night I had begrudgingly let it go. I assured Yui that I would never go after Ayato unprovoked, but if I was to be honest with myself I couldn't keep that promise. I had only promised Yui to give her some sort of peace of mind.

But this was far from over. The moment I returned to the underworld, I used my royal connections to keep an eye on the Sakamaki brothers. I discovered that the Sakamaki's had disappeared from the Sakamaki property without a trace. I even searched the underworld but found no trace of them. Zero had assured me that they had gone under the radar, because they were humiliated and ashamed.

Even though I agreed with Zero at the time, I had a sneaking suspicion that I was wrong. We vampires were vengeful people, and took revenge anyway we could. I felt uneasy at the fact that I couldn't currently keep tabs on the Sakamakis. The last thing I needed was the Sakamakis popping up for revenge. I needed to locate them…

**AND FAST…**

"It's about time you got here brother," Braz drawled approaching us. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten your bride." Ignoring my brother, I turned my attention to Yui. Yui had made quite the physical transformation since she was in a much happier environment. As I stared at her who has having a laugh with Bell Hydra I studied her. Her blonde hair had grown past her shoulders, and had a glossy glow, as it lightly blew in the wind. Her skin was clear and flawless. Her sherbet pink eyes shone like jewellery. Even when she had bite marks on her skin I thought she was an attractive girl, but looking at her now she looked even better.

My gaze which held admiration now turned to lust, as my gaze moved on to her chest, and now hips and legs. "Earth to Staz," Braz said snapping me out my lustful stupor. "You know ogling your ride in front of everyone really brings out your perverted side."

"**SHUT UP!," **I growled not in the mood for my brother teasing insults. "Staz," Yui called out to me, as I walked up to her taking her hands into mine. "Sorry I left you alone with my brother for so long." I amorously said, as I brushed my forehead lightly against hers. "I missed you," she whispered, as she closed her eyes and breathed in my scent.

"Ah young love," Nyen Hydra sighed taking in our lovey-dovey moment. "Hey Staz," Heads Hydra (Bell Hydra's father) spoke up. "Why don't we play a game of boomerang?." "Not a bad idea," I drawled twitching my fingers in an odd way. A strong wind swirled suddenly next to my left leg, as a very large black six pointed hexagram appeared. It floated next to my leg, as it rotated counter clockwise, and spun like a ceiling fan, creating a wind chill.

I placed my hand above it as it came to a stop, yet floated next to my leg. "What's the boomerang game?." Yui asked puzzled. "Just a little game we play to spice things up." Head Hydra responded creating his own six pointed hexagram. Nyen then made a weird clapping sound, which resulted in a guy dressed in half naked demon appearing. Hydra was a very unusual place. For starters, as soon as you entered Hydra, you will encounter three floating islands.

One of the small islands, stands Head Hydra's family mansion. The middle which is the one where standing on has nothing but grass, and an opened space. The third has another building on it. Three of these islands are positioned in the form of a V, which means in front of us there's a gigantic open space. In that space, the half-naked demon who was sitting in a lotus position floating in the air with his eyes closed.

"The boomerang is a casual game we play in the underworld for fun." I explained to Yui, as I picked up the hexagram. "The demon that you're seeing is a summoning demon. Which only a high levelled demon can summon," I continued to explain gesturing to Nyen. "What Heads Hydra and I are about to do is throw these hexagrams at the demon, to see if we can cut off any body part, but don't worry," I quickly added seeing Yui's frightened expression.

"This is what the summoning demon was created for, and enjoys the game and plays along. Here let me show you." Yui and others quickly stepped back, giving me room to wield the hexagram. A gust of wind was created, as I threw the hexagram towards the summoning demon at high velocity, the hexagram which was aimed at its head, never got the chance to cut it off, because the demon neck stretched abnormally making his head down to his waist.

Which meant the hexagram narrowly missed its head. "Noway!," Yui said in amazement. The hexagram made a U turn, and came straight to me, as I caught it with my hands. "Wanna give it a try?," I asked Yui who shaked her head no. "It's okay I rather just watch."

"Suit yourself."

"Prreeettttyyyy…" Yui slurred as she smiled gleefully at the sky. After playing an hour of Boomerang, we spent the rest of the evening eating and drinking alcohol. At the moment we were using a cloud demon to be transported back to the mansion, since I wanted to talk to Yui privately. As she continued to mumble on about the sky, I stared down at my hands sadly.

"Yui," I began to say as, glanced at her. "Do you really want to marry me?." Yui immediately sat up and sobered up now at my unexpected question. "Of course I do," she replied turning her whole body to look at me in concern. "I know I shouldn't be asking this considering everything that we've been through, but I can't help feeling insecure. After what he did to you, I wonder if you would ever trust me since I'm a vampire."

"After my experience with Ayato I didn't think that I would ever trust or like other vampires." I avoided her gaze. "Until I met you and your friends. For the first time I was able to see vampires from the other side, which was a pleasant surprise. For the first time, I saw vampires who were compassionate, and fair, which made me realize that all of you weren't bad." Relief crept on my face hearing her say those words.

"When I decided to marry you, I know what was expected. Which brings me to this decision." I looked on in surprise, as she looked me dead in the eye with conviction. "As soon as we get married Staz I want to be turned, as soon as possible." "You don't have to rush- I began to say. "I do. It's safer if I did, considering that we live in the underworld. I may not know everything that goes on in underworld, but I do know that it's not safe, especially for a vulnerable human like me.

You can't protect me at all times, so I think that it's safer to be turned. At least I'll be able to defend myself." She was right. Considering my royal status I was always busy even if I didn't look it, which means there would be times I had to leave her behind to tend to certain affairs. This made me appreciate Yui even more. Once again she stepped up and proved that she was worthy to be my partner and a part of my family. The cloud we were perched on had stopped outside our bedroom window now.

I lifted her up bridal style, and jumped onto the balcony. "As long as I'm alive Yui Kimori, I won't let anyone take you from me. That's a promise of a lifetime." I suddenly unceremoniously threw her onto the bed. "Staz-." "Not a word," I growled playfully, as I climbed on top of her, and bit her neck softly. She instantly got quiet, as she turned to look at me. Her eyes didn't held fear. Instead there was lust. I kissed her deeply, enjoying our tongues battling for dominance.

When we came up for air, Yui quickly switched our positions with her being on top. She then removed her dress, leaving her in white bra and panties. She slowly unhooked her bra at a slow pace torturing me along the way.

As soon as she tossed her bra somewhere in the room, I switched our positions again. "Staz," Yui moaned as I sucked on her nipple like a new born baby. As she continued to moan, which was music to my ears, I let my left hand travel slowly to her nether regions.

"Vampire," Yui spoke up her voice dripping with lust. "You want my blood don't you?." It was our favourite foreplay. I grinned darkly at her and whispered in her ears.

"**Every drop of it."**


End file.
